Sexy dribbles )
by Jassific
Summary: I will use this as my one shot zone. There will go all my mirandy one shots and they will all be smutty and sexy probably so beware and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the devil wears Prada...

Summary: Its hot hotter mirandy ;) smut warning

Andy sat in her desk at runway talking to Doug on the phone. It was late and she was waiting for the book killing time talking to Doug on the phone. She had him on speaker so she was able to fix Miranda's schedule for tomorrow.

"No I actually don't miss him in particular since I am now into women...duh" Andy chuckled. She couldn't be with Nate anymore since she found out that she was into woman. It was hard on both of them but at least he had something to look forward to since he got a great job in Boston. That came at a right time.

"What I really miss is having sex I am so horny I can't even tell you." She told Doug. He just laughed at that. "Well then go in her office and do her tomorrow or better seduce her tonight. The woman of your desire." Andy grinned "Yeah right, like I would go to Miranda and tell her hi I would like to fuck you you got a minute?" They both laughed at that. "Well no not like that but if you do want to get in her skirt you have to do something. Romance her..." Andy sighed at the thought of her favorite lady. "Oh Douggi I would love that but you know she is not gay and she is my freaking boss you know."

"People change and you never know maybe she is bi?" Doug answered.

What Andy didn't realize is that Miranda came back in minutes ago and listened to her conversation. Since Andy was with her back to the entrance she didn't realize she wasn't alone. "Alright baby cakes I gotta go now Thomas is waiting you know ." Doug said and Andy could see him smirk through the phone.

"Lucky you, you get laid and some amount of sleep." She chuckled ." Ok have fun love ya. Bye." With that she hung up and heard the door crack and thought it was Mark from the art department with the book. She turned around and by the sight of Miranda she gasped.

"Holy shit ...I mean hi Miranda the book should be ready any second if you want to take it with you yourself." she didn't know how much she heard of the conversation, if she was screwed or if she didn't hear anything so she just went on like nothing happened.

Miranda didn't say anything at all. She just strode over to Andys desk where the young woman was still sitting. She pulled the young woman away from her desk and went to sit on it. Right in front of Andy and crossed her legs. Andy almost started drooling by that sight. "Hi...I...go check on the book...you...oh my lord." She said while standing up heading to the art department. Miranda chuckled as soon as she was out of sight. She loved the way Andy reacted to her. She knew that Andy was into her but hearing that conversation made it clear that she wanted the young woman and she didn't want to wait anymore. Since she was divorced there was no reason to wait any longer.

After 5 minutes Andy came back with the book. Miranda wasn't sitting at her desk anymore. Andy sighed in relief. She wouldn't be able to handle that. And she knew after that, whatever that meant or was, she had a date with her vibrator tonight. She figured Miranda left so she shut down her computer and went to get her Coat and her bag.

"Andrea?" Shit...she was still here in her office. She didn't notice the tiny light that was on. She left her things on her desk and took the book to bring it to her.

"Here's the book. I thought you left, Roy is downstairs if you need anything else?" Miranda got up and rounded her desk and took the book brushing her hand slightly. Andy shivered at the touch.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me Andrea?" She said in a very low almost purr. Andy swallowed and started thinking what she might forgot to do.

"Not that I can recall, no." Andy started to become a little nervous. Miranda sat at the edge of her desk and faked a little disappointment.

"Huh I swear I heard you say you wanted to ask me if I got a minute to fuck you." Andys eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. "Oh fuck ...sorry you heard that?" Andy slapped her hands over her mouth. Miranda couldn't hide a little smirk. "Actually I don't have a minute Andrea...because..." She stood and walked closer to Andy who was ready to be fired, Miranda style. "...I wouldn't be able to do everything I want to on one minute." She caressed Andys cheek and gazed into her eyes."But I'd love to fuck you." She whispered very seductively. Andy couldn't believe what she just heard and since she thought that she was fired anyways she lounged forward and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

She pushed her boss against the desk again and deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe it but Miranda was responding. Miranda wanted her too. Andy had her hands around the editors neck by now and held her. Miranda was holding on Andys waist. Suddenly they heard the door open. Andy almost jumped back while fixing her hair and lipstick. She turned around and saw Mary the cleaning lady. "Oh hi Mary we are out of here in a minute but you can start in the outer office and kitchen area." "Hi Andy oh my working late again? Ok will do. Thanks."

Miranda was flushed and still breathing fast but she packed her belongings and grabbed the book. "Are you ready to leave Andrea?"

"Sure thing...bye Mary." She yelled and grabbed her stuff also. They walked to the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator, Andy turned to Miranda and pushed her in the corner. Miranda's hands were full with the book and her Prada purse. But she didn't complain about being pushed by the sexy young lady. Andy grabbed her by her waist and got very close. Her lips hovered over Miranda's. "You wanna come? I mean to my apartment." She chuckled at the double meaning. Miranda's tongue came out a bit and licked Andys lip and she whispered. "Yes and yes." Andy dove in kissing her again.

She pulled away since the elevator arrived. "Ok since we have 20 minutes ride to my apartment you wanna play a game while we drive there?"

" Andrea I am not a game person." They walked next to each other to Roy. "I bet you would like that one it's called "sexual tension" we tell each other what we want to do to each other and the only rule is we are not allowed to touch each other until we are in my apartment. What do you say?"

"You are right, I do like the idea of that." They got in the car and Andy told him where to. "Okay I start ok so you see how it goes." She leaned in and whispered " I want to fuck you into next week." Miranda blushed and smiled. "Ok my turn...I want to rip that last years blouse of." The wetness between Andys legs increased and she inhaled deeply and pressed her legs tighter together. "Ok...uhm I want to lick and suck on your nipples." Andy realized again that she was playing that game with Miranda and blushed. "I see...I want to feel how wet you are for me." She whispered. "Oh god...it's so hot in here...I want to rub my naked body against yours."

Miranda closed her eyes and opened her coat. She was dripping wet by now. Both of their breathings went faster. "Roy I will give you a raise if you bring us there in less then two minutes."

Roy brought the car to a stop and told Miranda that they just arrived. They went out of the car and almost ran up the stairs. Andy fumbled around with her keys. "Give me that." Miranda grabbed the keys and let them in.

They tore each other's clothes of and kissed each other fiercely. "Bedroom. Where?" Andy took her hand and led them to the bedroom. "God I want you so much darling." They stood in front of the bed with only their underwear on. Miranda crawled on the bed and Andy got rid of the last parts of clothing as Miranda did the same. She sat against the headboard and Andy crawled on top of her, straddling her. Their naked body's touched for the first time and they moaned into each other's mouths. "Miranda I won't last long and that's your fault...your so damn hot." Andy said totally out of breath. Miranda's hand went in between Andys folds. "Oh Andrea you are sooooo wet? I want to make you come." She slid two fingers in Andys hot core and Andy began riding her fingers. "Fuck Miranda ...please more...I need...more..." Miranda added another finger and Andy was riding her fingers faster until Miranda touched her clit with her palm and pressed against it. "Yessss...oh yesss...that feels amazing..." Andy came so hard and well she felt very satisfied. She rode out her orgasm and smiled down at the woman and kissed her very slowly.

Andy went off Miranda's lap and with that Miranda's fingers slipped out of Andy. She moaned at the loss of them. She slid down between Miranda's legs. She sat on her knees pulling Miranda on her thighs closer to her. She was diving right in and slid her tongue over her entire pussy. Miranda moaned and wasn't able to say anything anymore. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed. "Fuck Miranda you are delicious and so hot." She licked her for a while before she took her fingers and slipped on in. The other was loosening her other orofice. Mirandas eyes shut open and she wasn't sure if she wanted that since no one ever touched her "there". "If you don't like it I will stop just tell me sweetheart."

"Oh no, don't ...don't stop please.." Andy grinned and slipped her fingers insider her on in her pussy the other one in her ass. And she pumped in and out. "You like to be fucked in your ass babe?"

"Ohhh yes...Andreaaa...faster ...please." Andy picked up with the speed and added another finger in her pussy and stretched her nicely. "Shit...shit...oh fuck...yesss...uhhhh." She came while her whole body was shaking under Andys penetrations. Andy slowed her fingers down and Miranda rolled her hips slowly to ride out her orgasm and come down from her high. "Mhhhh Andrea...Andrea that was amazing. I won't be getting enough from you tonight so be prepared as soon as I recovered its your turn again. Andy crawled over Miranda and kissed her lips quickly and chuckled. "I can't wait."


	2. The Hot Tub

The Hot Tub

Summary: it's just a one shot with lots of smut so beware ;) Miranda is divorced and Andy is single still working for the devil. Let's gooo enjoy :)

Andy sat at her desk and frowned. Her back hurt a lot from sitting there all day long and working on the computer. She tried to find another postition that didn't hurt as Nigel came by.

"You should take a bath six?" Andy looked up at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Your back hurts obviously and I think a bath would do you some good."

"I know Nigel but my wonderful one bedroom apartment barely has a shower so I can't."

"Aww poor babe, go to the spa then. Is Miranda ready for our meeting?" He said chuckling and Andy smiled in return.

"Stop babbling out there and come in Nigel." They both looked up and Miranda stood in the doorway of her office. If they both wouldn't know her better they would have thought she smirked a bit while turning around and walking back to her desk.

Andy typed away and Emily came back from her break.

"Ok you can go now and don't forget Miranda's coffee on your way back." Emily snarled in her British accent just as usual.

Andy was happy to get up and went to get some lunch. When she got Mirandas coffee she went back and saw Nigel was just leaving from their meeting. Perfect timing she thought.

"Ughhh perfect, I need that now I Hope that's hot." Miranda said not even looking up from her laptop.

"Sizzling." Was Andys only reply as she placed the coffee in front of Miranda. Mirandas head shot up and their eyes met. And there it was. A smile. Miranda priestly was smiling at Andy. Maybe the pain in her back made her delirious and she starts to see things she figured. But it got even stranger.

"How is your back Andrea?" Miranda asked all of a sudden.

"Uhm good, it will be fine after some rest this weekend. Thank you for asking."

Miranda got up and rounded her desk. There was silence until Miranda broke it again.

"Well since I heard your little conversation with Nigel out there, would you like to use my hot tub? I am at a gala tonight and will be home late so you may use it if you like after bringing the book."

"Wow Miranda that's very generous of you but..." Miranda leant at her desk and looked at Andy.

"No, no that wasn't a question. No one will be home and disturb you and it helps. I am not a monster I know what this desk does to us after a certain time."

"Wow thank you Miranda I am very greatful."

"Let Nigel prepare you a change of clothes so you have something fresh to wear after your bath."

"Thank you Miranda, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Hm-mh, that's all." She said with a smirk while playing with her necklace.

Andy had to get out. She was getting so wet when Miranda was like that. Caring and sexy. "Ughhh." She thought. She tried to pull it together and got back to work. When she called Nigel with her request he was teasing her like he always does.

"Uhh-la-la six she wants you in her tub...that's hot I will put some extra sexy laperla in it for later."

"Nigel shut up. I am taking a bath while Miranda is gone. I won't seduce her...sadly." She whispered in the receiver to make sure Miranda won't hear her.

"I knew it, you want her. I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you."

"I wish... ok i need to continue here. Thank you Nigel."

"Bye six, and drinks next week I wanna hear the details." Andy just huffed and hung up on him shaking her head.

Andy was greatful she had the weekend before her so she could get back to normal after taking a bath in Mirandas hot tub.

Later that night Andy was waiting for the book and Miranda took off early since she needed to get ready for her event. Andy felt bad that she couldn't see in person how stunning she looked in whatever she was wearing tonight.

Finally the book was done and she arrived at the townhouse fully loaded with the book, drycleaning, her purse and a change of clothes from Nigel. Which she couldn't even check so she didn't know what he picked out for her.

When she unloaded all her things she noted a little light at the other table of the hallway with a note in front.

Andrea,

Since you were never in my bedroom

it's the second door to the right on the 2nd floor.

Enjoy your bath

M

Andy took the change of clothes and went upstairs. The door was slightly ajar and she stepped in.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was all held in white creamy colors and in the center there was a huge kingsize bed with lots of decorative pillows on them. On the nightstand she saw pictures of the girls. She walked further to the en suite and was blown away when she opened the door.

Everything was beautifully decorated and it smelled like orchids and vanilla. The bathroom was huge with a walk in shower and in the back she saw the tub. It was half round and you had to walk up 2 steps to get in. She filled the tub and gor rid of her clothes. She lit some candles before she stepped into the tub. She started the jets of the the hot tub and enjoyed the massage and started relaxing. So much that she soon fell asleep. An hour and a half she woke up. She turned off the jets and got out of the tub. As soon as she saw what time it was she dried herself and got her underwear on. Nigel picked out a really nice la perla set Andy thought when she put on the thong and the bra. It was red and black with lots of lace. She started the blow dryer and didn't hear that Miranda came home.

Miranda walked up the stairs. She was a little tipsy and went into her bedroom. She heard that Andy was still there and thought she had enough time to get changed into something more comfortable. She was just in her lingerie as the bathroom door opened and Andy came out with her clothes in her hand. She was hot so she thought she will get dressed in the bedroom and then leave.

When she saw Miranda standing there in her underwear she thought her head is going to explode.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Miranda asked smirking.

"Mir...fuck...I...sorry...uhm..."

"I see." Miranda said and stepped towards the young woman. Andy's mouth hung open and she dropped her clothes. Miranda stood right in front of her when she bent down and picked up her clothes.

"You shouldn't treat couture that way." Miranda neatly folded them and put them on the chaise next to Andy.

"Nigel really outdid himself with his choice of clothes." Miranda said while stepping closer to Andy again who just swallowed very hard. She stood behind her took a bra strap and whispered in her ear.

"Especially the underwear." Andy realized what was happening and couldn't believe it. Miranda was seducing her. She wanted her more than anything. Her body shivered at the touch and whisper and she couldn't take it any longer. She spun around and pushed Miranda roughly against the bathroom door and pressed herself against her. She put Mirandas hands above her head.

"So are you ever going to speak a coherent sentence with me and tell me what you think you are doing?" Miranda hissed pretending to be annoyed.

"No, I'll better show you." She whispered into Mirandas ear licked it and Miranda shivered at the first touch of her lips.

"Oh god Andrea...kiss me...now." Miranda ordered while panting.

"Oh no Miranda you don't get to control this." Andy smirked and her hands travelled down her arms and she kissed her way down Mirandas body.

"Leave your hands above your head."

She kissed her cleavage went lower and kissed the swell of her breast then her stomach and belly button until she hovered over her hot core. She went in and licked over Mirandas panties and bit down gently. Miranda gasped and moaned.

"Please, please...oh god Andrea...I...please.."

"I can smell you, you must be so wet Miranda. You want me to find out?"

"Oh god yessssss..." was the immediate response.

Andy came back up and pulled her hands down and Miranda slung them around Andys neck. Miranda didn't wait any longer and lounged forward to capture the young woman's lips. Andy responded right away and slid her tongue into Mirandas mouth. They kissed passionately for a long time. While they kissed Miranda guided them to the large bed.

"I want you...right now...fuck me Andrea." Miranda nibbled on Andreas lips.

"Oh god Miranda...what are you doing to me...ughhhh...i will fuck you so so good." Andy absentmindedly whispered between kisses.

Andy hit the bed with the back of her knees and almost tumbled down but she turned them around and put Miranda down and Andy crawled on top of her.

"I will take these off now." Andy said while pulling down Mirandas panties. She undressed herself too.

"Take your bra off I wanna feel your skin on mine." Andy said and Miranda obeyed. Andy kissed her way up to Mirandas face and laid herself on top of the editor. They both moaned at the first bare contact.

"God this feels so good." Miranda moaned. Andy parted Mirandas legs and positioned her wet hot center on hers. She started with a slow rhythm. Rubbing their wet hot cores together.

Miranda held on onto Andys shoulders and started panting again. She moaned loudly and Andy got so horny hearing that, that she picked up with her rhythm.

"Oh yes...Miranda...oh god...you are so wet." Andy moaned.

"Oh darling, faster...ughhhh you're making me come ...An...dreahhhh..."

"Oh Babe...ughhh come for me...let go...yes..."

"Ughhhh...fuck...ahhh yesssss."

Miranda came like a rocket, hearing that Andy couldn't hold back and came too. She collapsed on top of Miranda breathing heavily. Miranda stroke her hair.

"That was...I don't even know what that was..." Andy said totally exhausted.

"It was amazingly good sex and I want more of it." Miranda said only afterwards realizing what she said.

Andy lifted her head smirking at her.

"Finally a demand that I will gladly follow through, everyday if you want me too."

"Acceptable." She pretended to be in runway mode so Andy joined in.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh yes, because that's absolutely not all." She said turning them around and starting to kiss her.

THE END :) that's all ;) I hope you liked it please give me some reviews I appreciate them.


End file.
